Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. is a console videogame based on Codename: Kids Next Door, released on the Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox consoles. All five of the main characters are playable, although Numbuh 2 is only controlled in vehicle levels (where the player effectively controls the vehicle rather than the person piloting it). Rainbow Monkeys are featured as common collectibles. The game sold very poorly and received very mediocre reviews. It was heavily tied in with other Kids Next Door Merchandise, including the Kids Next Door Trading Card Game. KND products featured codes that could be used to unlock exclusive cheats in the game, and a "limited edition" trading card was included with the game. The game is, however, somewhat notable for its variety of rather unique bonus content and unlockables. These include alternate skins for the characters, such as "sooper-deformed", vampire, and a code that turns Numbuh 1 into Numbuh 86 while playing as him, pictures of trading cards, playable simulations in which various enemies from the game can be controlled, and a god mode, known as "possession mode" where any enemy can be taken control of during gameplay. Plot One day, the KND are playing a videogame when Numbuh 2 gives Numbuh 1 a training simulation helmet, which he describes as a "Numbuh one size fits all." Before the simulation can start, the Toiletnator appears and ties up the rest of the team, which Numbuh 1 thinks this is a simulation After defeating the "simulated" Toiletnator, Numbuh 1 throws him out the window, which he also thinks is simulated. After Numbuh 1 frees the team, Numbuh 86 reports that several of the KND's most dangerous villains have escaped from the Kids Next Door Arctic Base prison, and that Sector V must defeat them all, as the other KND sectors are at the beach. The first villain to be dealt with is Gramma Stuffum, who has invaded the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe. After she is defeated by Numbuh 1, a mysterious person appears and steals the engine core from the Chunk Wagon. Numbuh 1 gets a call from Numbuh 4 informing him that the Common Cold has attacked the Sector V Treehouse and covered it in snot, and that he is trapped inside. Numbuh 5 travels through the snot-infested treehouse and rescues Numbuh 4. After that, the Common Cold returns with his Snot Bomber, which is chased through the sky by Numbuh 2's C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. After the battle, the same mysterious person appears in a jetpack and takes the power core from the Snot Bomber, causing it to plummet to the ground. That night, while Numbuh 4 is sitting at the toilet, the treehouse's power goes out and Count Spankulot turns the other members of Sector V into vampires. Numbuh 4 fights through the treehouse and defeats his friends, returning them to normal. After this is resolved, the KND begin trying to find the hamsters that power the treehouse. This tires them all out, except for Numbuh 3, who thinks of it as a game. Numbuh 3 is assigned to catch all the hamsters throughout the treehouse and returns them to the power core. Numbuh 1 then goes outside to strike back at Count Spankulot, fighting numerous enemies and freeing several children before confronting and defeating Count Spankulot himself at the School Clocktower. After Count Spankulot's defeat, Numbuh 86 reports again, informing them that while they were dealing with Count Spankulot, Stickybeard has been ravaging the neighborhood in the Sweet Revenge. Numbuh 2 uses the C.O.O.l.B.U.S.'s T.A.R.P.O.O.N to anchor the ship, and Numbuh 5 then goes inside the ship and defeats Stickybeard. The mysterious person appears once again at the defeat of another villain, and is revealed to be Numbuh 5's sister Cree. The next villain is Knightbrace, who, along with his army of Dentadrone, is making a glowing the dark toothpaste called "Bug Brite" from fireflies poop. Numbuh 3 browses the neighborhood and collects several fireflies which she uses to burn obstacles and free the fireflies being held captive in the clock tower. The freed fireflies lead the Kids Next Door to the location of Knightbrace's Cavity Cave, where Numbuh 1 battles the villain in his Dental Assault Chair. Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 is still trying to go to the bathroom at the treehouse. Before he can do so, the Toiletnator attacks the treehouse again, this time much more well-equipped and possessing, among other things, minions made out of poop. When Numbuh 4 reaches the toiletnator in his bedroom, they race to the golden toilet at the top of the room. After Numbuh 4 wins, the Toiletnator is sent to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with the other villains as the KND prepare to take them to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. On the way to the moon, the KND are attacked by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in their moon-sized "Mega-Mansion". After they are defeated and the moon is reached, it is revealed that Father has been planning to have the villains brought to the moon so that he could use an "Amalgamator" to merge them into a monster called the Amalgamation and have it destroy the Moonbase. The Mega-Mansion launches the amalgamator beam and teleports the villains to the moon, whereupon they combine into the Amalgamation and attack the Moonbase. From inside the Moonbase, the Kids Next Door activate its emergency defense system, which causes the base itself to transform into a Power Rangers-esque robot called the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H., which then fights and defeats the amalgamation, causing it to explode and sending the villains flying. The members of Sector V are then awarded a medal of honor in a scene parodying the ending of the original Star Wars. It is then revealed that the entire game was in fact an elaborate training simulation. However, the Toilenator then arrives at the Treehouse just like in the beginning, and all the events are repeated. Category:Games